


Lucius Fox and the Danger to Fellow Skiers

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Bickering, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Hot Chocolate, Hot Tub, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Skiing, Snow, Tea, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius takes his queer platonic partner to ski in the Rocky Mountains for Valentine's weekend.(Valentine's day is a celebration of love, not just romantic or sexual love.)
Relationships: Lucius Fox & Edward Nygma, Lucius Fox/Edward Nygma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Lucius Fox and the Danger to Fellow Skiers

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding my tagging this as both friendship and relationship...I am not quite sure how to tag a QPP in terms of the tags we have accessible on ao3 and so I just use both. Sorry if tagging staff have a solution I would love to know. 
> 
> I feel like Lucius would be good or at least mediocre at skiing, Ed however...he'd be like me. (Very bad at it and also very scared).

"How do I go?" Asked the poor beanpole bundled up against the wind in a garish green winter coat and a reasonably colored set of snow pants. He was shuffling his be-skiied feet forward in an effort to move. Making very little progress. 

"Just push with the poles, and lean forward," Lucius smiled, a little amused by the obvious effort that his partner was putting out to only move a few inches forward. The shuffling also looked pretty silly, like if you put a penguin on skis. 

"I am! It's not working!" Edward was clearly the type of person to be impatient with himself while learning a skill. But he'd _promised_ to try skiing. 

"Just push, I'm not trying to trick you,"

"I know that! It's just not working!" And then it did work. And the grimace turned from on of impatience to one of fear. "How do I turn?!" Ed shouted, his voice raising in pitch with his starting panic. 

"Lean your weight on the foot to the way you want to go,"

"What?" 

"Put your weight on one foot, don't try to pick up the other,"

"It's not working _enough! Oh gosh!_ How do I _stop_!?" Now that they'd passed the start point the mountain actually had an incline downward...which was not helping Ed calm down. With his mild fear of heights. (No, it wasn't a fear of heights it was a fear of being on things that naturally went down while not having the knowledge or skill to control the motion, Ed would say.) 

"Lean your weight on the outside of your feet and point your toes together, _snowplow,"_ Lucius responded, remaining calm, knowing that the only way to alleviate the mounting panic his uncoordinated partner was experiencing was to give clear instructions and help. 

"It's _not working!"_ Edward screeched back, clearly not enjoying the visual of the smooth downward slope of the mountain. He was stabbing his ski poles into the ground repeatedly to try and help his effort to stop, all that was doing was almost pulling his shoulder out of their sockets. Finally he leaned back and fell, skidding to a stop with snow shoved up underneath the hem of his coat. 

They were only about 70 feet from the top of the mountain.

Lucius didn't laugh. (At least not out loud). 

Edward tried to pull himself up with his ski poles, only to slide himself forward and down the slope. Which led to a bit more of panicked screaming which was resolved by falling flat in his back, undoubtedly getting more snow in his coat.

This time Lucius did laugh. 

"How do I get up?" 

"Turn perpendicular to the incline and use your poles," 

Edward flailed around trying to move his feet, clearly not used to the added length of the skis on them. He kept slipping and sliding whichever way he pointed the ski poles. 

"How do I _not move_ and get up?" He shouted against the cold wind. 

"Just like I told you," 

Ed managed to get up and then fall again in only ten feet, after a panic and mishap trying to snow plow and turn to the right. 

" 'The snow is soft,' my foot!" He muttered, trying once again to get back up. 

The next time he went about a hundred feet only to crash to the ground becuase he got uncomfortably close to the large evergreen trees and could not turn enough to serve away from them. 

Lucius was patient and wonderful the whole way and put up with the non stop shouting and panicked near cursing from his partner (who was not built for skiing it seemed). 

Eventually they decided it would be best if he were not on the skis, as they had yet to make it a third of the way down the mountain and Ed had already wiped himself out seven times and almost knocked three other people down with him. 

Lucius skied as slowly as he could letting his partner catch up with him every 100 feet. After what seemed like hours they made it to a lift station and took it the rest of the way down the mountain. 

The slow descent and beautiful views helped to ease both of their minds. 

After dropping their gear back off at the rental shop Lucius drove them back to their little condo. (Edward was busy thawing out from the excess of snow he'd somehow gotten into his coat and snow pants). 

Hot cocoa was the first order of business after stripping from their sweaty or snowy clothing. Sitting shirtless on the couch in front of the fire, blanket thrown across their laps and warm mugs of chocolaty goodness clasped in their hands. 

Eyes watched the hypnotic dance of fire as they had a slow conversation half populated with hums of various acknowledgments. 

"I'm kinda glad that we didn't go the whole way, I dont think my legs couldve taken the whole 3 miles," Lucius said, stretching his legs out in front of them before settling them onto the coffee table (which was only okay becuase it did not have any drinks or foodstuffs on it). 

"I cant believe _that_ was the bunny hill," Ed muttered, Lucius let out a huff of laughter.

"Yea, I guess skiing in the Rockies is a very different thing than on the east coast," Lucius admitted. 

After a dinner in, (Edward had just been dying to try the chicken with broccolini and lemon recipe he'd found, and it had turned out delicious) they suited up and headed for the hot tub. Which was thankfully, indoors. The view may have been beautiful and the water heated but there was no way either Edward or Lucius were going to get into a hot tub when it was outside in 30 degree weather. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lu,"

"Happy Valentine's Day, to you too, thank you for trying skiing with me,"

"Only for you would I get on a death trap like that,"

Lucius laughed, a wonderful mirthful sound. And the moments like these, those were what love was. The little moments that you just wanted to bottle up and carry in your heart forever, to smile like an idiot some time in the future looking back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently tried skiing and can say that I am not doing that ever again. I was a danger to myself and others and I am surprised that I didn't cause myself any real injuries.


End file.
